five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sojiro
Introduction Sojiro is one of the main protagonists of War of Discoveries. He member of the older generation of the Watcher's Race and best friend of Emperor Kaishi. He is the father of the now deceased Kyoko, grandfather of Ryuji and is also the adopted uncle of Heiko, Chitsujo and Konton. Background 'Appearance' Even though he is an old man, he is still very well built and muscular. He has pure white hair and a white beard with wrinkles on his face. Personality Sojiro comes off as a kind and grandfatherly individual to people who younger than him. Due to his age he holds much wisedom and experience as a teacher, as such many soldiers in the Menou's army still look to him for wisdom and refer to him as Grandmaster or Lord. He also regarded as a legendary and skilled warrior, not just for his fighting skills but his wisdom too, and he was considered as an advisor to his close friend Kaishi. He was respected and feared those outside Menou's borders as well. Sojiro also knows how to take things seriously, as shown when found out that Cult Of The End were back he knew he had break the taboo of people in order to protect the worlds they are targeting. Sojiro is a firm believer that children should be off the battlefield as he was firmly against idea of Class 1-A of possible joining the war, though he will however not stop them if their minds are set on it. Sojiro is also a humble man as when he was diagnosed with disease that was slowly killing him. He accepted his fate and instead choose to become a traveler to leave one last legacy to his people. He is also aware he is not as strong he used to be as such is one of reasons he helping to form an alliance between these four new worlds. He believes strongly in camaraderie between comrades and friends, as shown he applauded and praised the Black Bulls for coming to defend Asta during his trial, despite the trouble it would have imposed on them. 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships 'Kingdom of Menou' As veteran solider and former teacher in the Kingdom's academy he is well respected for wisdom and strength. So much that he is adopted nephew trusted him with important information. Even after he was diagnosed for incurable disease he remained vigilante wanting to serve for what remaining time he has left. Instead of retiring changed his career to that of a Traveler to help to discover new information and new worlds for his world's archives. 'His Followers' 'Ruby Rose' Even though he has just met Ruby the two developed a great trust in each other. Sojiro has taken the liberty of her life is in danger of seeing similar to his deceased daughter Kyoko and his adopted nephew Chitsujo. After returning with Izuku he then let her come with him to the Grimore World to help better train in combat. [[Izuku Midoriya|'Izuku Midoriya']] Even though he has only known the latter for short he grown to respect his resolve and bravery even taking with to the Grimore World to better train the war ahead. Black Bulls For saving Asta and Secre from the Magic Parliament, the Black Bulls are extremely grateful to Sojiro, so much the made him (and his followers) an honorary member of their squad and agreed to fight with him against the Cult Of The End. Sojiro holds great respect for the squad for their camaraderie when they came in to help Asta and Secre against the Magic Parliament, despite the trouble it would place on them, so much he clapped and praised them. Asta [[Cult Of The End|'Cult Of The End']] [[Salem|'Salem']] Despite having not met her Sojiro feels sympathy an anger towards in that he understood sorrow upon losing her love comparing it to how he and his wife felt upon losing their daughter. He however was angered that Salem helped cause the destruction and downfall of the first humanity in her world. Powers and Abilities Sojiro is among the strongest, but also one of the most experienced fighters in Menou. In his youth, he fought with Kaishi on his campaign from the start, having survive many battles in the war torn era of the Watcher World. Even in his old age and despite his claim of his strength diminishing, he is still a very powerful fighter. Keen Intellect: Master Teacher: Sojiro is a very knowledgeable and experienced trained teacher and instructor, as noted by Kaishi at a very young age. Having training recruits under Kaishi crusade, and later given the title Grandmaster of Menou, Sojiro has trained over every soldier of Menou for over two millennia, Sojiro has even trained the Seven Saint Warriors who are considered the strongest warriors in the Kingdom. Master Sensor: Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Vanishing Walk Master: Immense Reki Power: ''' '''Art Reinforcement: '''The power to increase his physical attributes at will. '''Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Travelers Category:Five World War Series Category:Brother Category:Uncle Category:Grandfather Category:Menou Category:Sojiro's Followers Category:Teacher Category:War of Discoveries Series Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Keen Intellect Category:Immense Power